The Thing About Lilies
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: The thing about this Lily is that she's nothing like his Lily. But he doesn't mind in the slightest. 100 times Lily Luna spoke with the portrait of Severus Snape. For the 100 Times Challenge. Drabble III: "I'm just trying to help!"
1. Chapter 1

**The Thing About Lilies**

By Nanaho-Hime

For sick-atxxheart's 100 Times Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

I. Communication

The first time she communicated with the portrait of Professor Snape she didn't like him, not in the slightest. He had a sneer that reminded her of August Flint, and a way of making her feel incredibly stupid. She was _not _stupid, but then again, she'd never asked an unbiased observer.

"What is it about the Headmistress's office that little Miss Potter finds so," _sneer_, "fascinating?"

She frowned. It wasn't her fault that she was never seriously reprimanded. Headmistress Longbottom never saw fit to punish her the way she punished August Flint or Hadrianus Pucey or Tessa Smith. It was true that she was never punished like everyone else, and it was true that it didn't particularly _bother_ her, but that didn't mean it was her fault that she was never given anything more than half-hearted scolding.

"I do not find the Headmistress's office fascinating."

The protest sounded silly to her own ears, and it sounded even more ridiculous when the comment was directed at a portrait. The man with the sleek black hair, and the dark, disapproving eyes, snorted.

"Then why, pray tell, do I spot you sitting here so often?"

"That is no concern of yours." She retorted feeling her ears turn red, an unfortunate genetic trait that made her look particularly idiotic when she chose to argue with others.

The portrait shrugged.

"Your grandmother sat in that chair about three times in her life, and never for a punishment, goes to show how good characteristics," _sneer_, "skip a few generations."

Lily blinked, unsure of which grandmother he was talking about, "I'd suspect that Nana Molly got into a few fist fights back in the day."

She could have sworn she saw the crotchety man crack a grin, a genuine I-am-amused-by-that-comment grin, but he rolled his eyes and it was quickly concealed.

"Goes to show intelligence skips around a few generations as well, or maybe you take after your dimwitted grandfather."

"Granddad Arthur is not dimwitted!"

"Oh, for Salazar's sake, James Potter, I'm talking about James Potter."

Realization dawned on her, and her brown eyes widened considerably, "You knew Lily Potter?"

The portrait winced surreptitiously at the sound of her name, and the sneer disappeared immediately from his face and he was quiet, thoughtful, nostalgic.

"Lily Evans," the lack of 'Potter' did not go unnoticed by the younger girl, "was my best friend."

It seemed odd to Lily Luna, that the supposedly beautiful, intelligent, heroine of the Wizarding World was best friends with this oily looking, cranky old man. Nevertheless, she was fascinated.

"Miss Potter?"

The portrait immediately turned in the other direction, seemingly finished with their too short conversation.

Augusta Longbottom smiled at the fifteen year old in spite of herself, "Why is it that you continue to pull those silly practical jokes? You're a very talented, lovely young lady, don't you think you could find better use of your time?"

Lily, who was still peering at the portrait, turned a sugary smile on the Headmistress.

"Of course, Headmistress Longbottom, I'm very sorry."

The regal, elderly lady gave her a dewy smile, "That's all right, my dear, now run along and mind your studies."

"Of course," Lily threw another furtive glance at the portrait. He was pretending to sleep and it irked her, this best friend of Lily Evans Potter.

The gold plate underneath the portrait read Severus Tobias Snape, and for some odd reason Lily knew it would not be the last time she saw this sarcastic headmaster.

* * *

A/N: This is a sort of companion piece to Of Crotchety Heroes, 100 drabbles/oneshots centering around the relationship between Lily Luna and Severus Snape. Not in any specific order.

I kind of want to throw in a little Lily/Teddy in there, but if people are deathly opposed to it I won't. In any case reviews would be love :)

So if you would?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thing About Lilies**

By Nanaho-Hime

* * *

The thing about this Lily was that she was nothing like his Lily, but he doesn't mind in the slightest.

* * *

II. Belonging

"I hate August Flint."

She was sitting in Headmistress Longbottom's office for no particular reason that day. When Lily had casually hinted at an immense interest in exploring the headmistress's headquarters, Augusta Longbottom had been thrilled. Lily was allowed free reign of the office, and though several students were becoming disgruntled by the blatant favoritism, Lily found immense satisfaction in corresponding with the refreshingly sarcastic portrait.

"Do you want to know why I hate August Flint?"

Severus Snape was resting his head on his fist.

"Not particularly."

"Well," she continued, ignoring the unconcealed yawn, "He's a total arrogant arse, and he's such a creep! And he's always off on his own, he's got no friends, but it's only because he treats everyone like they're something he scraped off his shoe."

She paused, and took a deep breath. It was a mouthful and she was almost certain that the Professor would roll his eyes, and he'd come up with a fittingly snarky comment, and she'd be in stitches. That was how things played out most of the time.

Severus said nothing for an incredibly long time. There was a strange glint in his eyes, his features had darkened, and he looked surprisingly stricken.

"Snape?"

"He's a loner isn't he?"

His voice was quiet and desperate and bitter and Lily had no idea what it was that had gotten him upset.

"He doesn't have very many friends, he's picked on often, and he's not worth," _sneer_, "Princess Potter's time."

Lily's mouth had dropped open in disbelief. He was not sneering at her; he was not trying to be condescending. He was genuinely angered by something she had said, whether it be about August Flint or something else.

"He just…doesn't belong."

He was staring at something over her shoulder, and when she turned to see what he was staring at he fled, leaving an empty gold frame in his wake.

* * *

_He just doesn't belong_

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be lovely so if you would?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Thing About Lilies**

* * *

III. Helped

August Flint cursed under his breath as he scribbled out another line of his extensive transfiguration essay. He hated the subject almost as much as he hated Princess Potter, and the complete feeling of stupidity it managed to provide him with every single lesson always left him irritable.

He groaned and was quickly reprimanded by the librarian, nasty old bat. Of course the situation was hopeless, he'd never truly grasp transfiguration.

"Oi, Flint."

Instinctively, August pulled out his wand, ready to defend himself from an array of flying books, or a series of missile shaped pieces of parchment. Any and every time he heard the words 'oi flint' he was immediately caused some sort of emotional or physical pain at the hands of a red headed midget.

"Geez, put down the wand Auggie, boy, I'm not going to attack you."

August lowered his wand slightly as Lily Potter plopped down in the seat across from him.

"What do you want, Princess?" he whispered stiffly, still terribly frustrated with his messy essay.

"You're working on that transfiguration essay?"

Of course she'd come to ridicule him. It wasn't as though she sought his company for any other reason. Potter was brilliant at the damn subject and she made no effort to hide her perfect grades or her lack of effort in achieving aforementioned grades.

"Go away, Potter," he snarled pulling his essay closer.

"Well!" Lily had the nerve to appear highly affronted, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, I just wanted to see if you needed any help!"

August scoffed in disbelief, and Lily frowned, obviously perplexed by his complete and total lack of faith in her moral upbringing.

"It's true!"

August rolled his eyes, "Right, you want to help me fall down a flight of stairs, is that it? Or you want to help me get a bludger to the head, just go away Princess P."

Lily's jaw dropped. There was a reason she absolutely abhorred talking to August Flint, but Professor Snape was acting awfully reticent ever since she had told him about Flint, and his antisocialness. The damn portrait managed to make her feel bad about the whole thing and so in order to pacify her conscious; she had decided that a little good deed was in order.

Unfortunately Flint was not getting the memo.

"Listen you arse," Lily lunged across the table and grabbed the front of his robes, "The awesomest portrait I've ever spoken to ever, is not talking to me anymore because, apparently, I'm mean and I hurt your feelings or whatever so just let me help you with the bloody essay and we can get on with our lives, we can even practice Quidditch or something afterwards."

August was looking at her with a mixture of fear and bewilderment.

"What?"

Lily threw up her arms in exasperation, and pulled the piece of parchment towards her end of the table before he could respond.

"I'm writing your essay."

August was still looking mildly bewildered, "And that's your idea of redeeming yourself?"

"I'm helping you with bloody transfiguration aren't I? ! It's a start isn't it? !"

August kept his mouth shut as Lily scribbled away furiously. She handed it back to him thirty minutes later with a flourish.

"Copy it down, get an O, thank me with a one on one Quidditch match later, see you on the flipside Auggie."

August rose tentatively out of his seat, "Where are you going?"

"To inform a crotchety old man that I'm not James Potter incarnate."

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know...I take a million years to update and it's still ridiculously short-they are intended to be drabbles, however, little snippets in the life of Lily II and Snape so this really isn't going to be an elaborate thing

Reviews make the author vey happy so pretty please with Snape in a cherry suit on top :-) ?


End file.
